bubbas_dinerfandomcom-20200215-history
Night 1
Night 1 is the first night of Bubba's Diner. Tactics The only task needed to be completed during Night 1 is found in The Office. The player is free to wander around Bubba's Diner however needs to complete the task before 6 AM. During the office minigame, the player will be seated in front of the large group of monitors on the back wall. The objective is to complete all the menial tasks and order all the supplies on the monitor without being jumpscared by Bubba or Porkpatch. Both animatronics begin on the stage in the Dining Area and will attempt to enter the office and attack the player through either of the two doors. The screens will show various cameras around the restaurant, and also have audio lures attached which are activated by double-clicking the respective camera. The audio lures are used to lure Bubba and Porkpatch away from the office while the player works on the remaining tasks. The minigame is completed when all tasks are done and the player signs off the computer monitor. After finishing the task in the Office, the player will be able to leave the building through the Dining Area which leads into Night 2. Phone Call This phone call is received from Phone Guy at the start of Night 1: "Welcome to your new job at the brand new Bubba's Diner, a place of joy, fun, and family. Sorry, I had no time to show you location earlier this morning, so let me introduce you now! We have the dining area, the one you're at right now, the toilets on your right, two private party rooms right in front of you, the back room to your left, and a basement over in the party hall. Feel free to walk around and get to know the location, but beware, time is passing. You have until 6 AM to conclude your tasks. Tonight you have only one: use the printer while watching the location. When you're ready go to the room on your left, that's where you'll find your office." This phone call is received from Phone Guy upon entering the Office: Well, here's your office. While you wait for the printer, watch the cameras and test the animatronics. Yes... 'test', umm... they're programmed to go where there is more noise, that is, where there's more people. We let them walk around during some parts of day, the kids love them! Anyway, use the sound displays on the screens to make noise and lure them. Your room is noisy too; if you feel uncomfortable with animatronics staring at you, just keep them away! That's it for today, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." Post-Shift The end of Night 1 is earned immediately after completing the night. This shows the player at home after their shift watching a VCR tape with a recording of a retro-style commercial for Bubba's Diner. Are you bored.jpg Are you hungry.jpg Diner advert.jpg Bubba advert.jpg Pizza.jpg Diner logo.jpg Trivia *Night 1 is the only night in which a single task is completed. All other nights required two or more tasks before the night will end. Gallery Office.jpg|A shot of the Office Office tasks.jpg|The tasks of the Office minigame Bubba porkpatch stage.jpg|Bubba and Porkpatch on the stage Bubba porkpatch bathrooms.jpg|Bubba and Porkpatch in the bathrooms Category:Nights Category:Night 1